Jay Walker, Nindroid of Lightning
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: **AU** Jay never really could remember his childhood. He never thought much of it anyway, it wasn't like any of the guys ever talked about it. He'd thought he was just an average guy, just that dorky ninja who talked too much. He thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Yay AU fanfic! I didn't come up with the AU though. Someone on tumblr did...can't remember who though. Anyway, credits to her for the idea! prpldragon made a picture for this AU too, you can go find it on dA! :D**

**As you can tell this AU involves Jay being a nindroid instead of Zane, which does make sense if you think about it. But you weren't here to listen to head canons, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I hope it's anything near my usual standards, I felt this was kinda lacking in a way but eh...**

He picked up the mechanical parrot, feeling the cold metal under the colourful feathers. He examined it closely, eyes hooded with a desire to find out more about this strange bird that had brought him here. The strange symbol was engraved in its back, the same one on the other huge robot he'd just battled.

What significance did this thing have in his life?

He had always had a thing for robots and gears and stuff, not really knowing why. This couldn't have been a coincidence.

The cold breezes of Birchwood Forest nipped at his skin as he trudged through the snow towards a tall oak tree. Seeing the symbol embossed into a door in the tree trunk, he pulled on it, and it swung open with ease. His curiosity swelled and he entered tentatively. The interior was dark but felt homey and warm, as if someone lived here. A spiral, wooden staircase had been crafted along the sides of the tree, his footsteps making no noise on them as he descended, cradling the bird in his arms. The base was constructed to look like a workshop of some sort. There was a table with blueprints scattered on it, situated beside a stove-like thing. Wrenches, screwdrivers and other various tools hung from hooks on the walls. Another workbench held only a covered photo frame. A small chest of drawers was in the corner. A fine layer of dust coated everything in the room.

A living space made out of a tree. Interesting. His eyes refocused on the blueprints on the table, making out the shape of a bird drawn onto the papers. Walking closer, he inspected the plans for a while before snapping a small door open on the parrot's back. A quick mess-around with the buttons and wires, and the parrot came back to life, flapping its wings and squawking rather noisily. A smile danced across his lips, a soft chuckle escaping as it did.

It soared into the air and perched on a wooden step, its big button eyes watching him silently. His gaze shifted around the room. "Why'd you bring me here, huh birdie?" he asked, voice echoing in the hollow tree trunk house, sending a sense of loneliness washing over his body. He studied the blueprints closer and curiously pulled one out from under the others. The dust scattered and seemed to vanish into the air.

His eyes went wide and he gasped, dropping the blueprint. The sheet of paper floated lazily down to the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!? Y-You gotta be kidding me...NO!"

How could he not have noticed? He had been completely oblivious! Why? All these years...everything he thought was a lie. It had been from the start. He was not human.

He.

Was.

Not.

Freaking.

Human.

Legs shaky, he dropped to his knees, screaming unheard cries towards the heavens as the parrot looked on impassively.

He stared at the paper again. Only now did he notice why he had outlasted everyone, even Cole as they'd come here. Only now did he realise the human traits he lacked—sweating, goosebumps... But there was still something he did not understand.

"I thought robots were specially programmed—if this is so, why do I retain my sense of humour?" He wondered aloud, receiving his own echoed question in response. The parrot squawked and he glared at it.

His parents...why hadn't they told him? His father was always inventing things. Was he invented too? Was this why he was always so insecure? Was this why he never seemed to be able to recall his childhood? Would Nya still accept him if she knew her potential romantic interest was just a bunch of metal pieces put together?

Nobody wants to date an inanimate object. Nobody wants to love one. If others knew, they'd think his friends were crazy. Maybe his parents didn't want to believe it. What if the guys didn't believe him, even after seeing the blueprints? And what if they did believe him but began shunning him so he ended up rotting away lonely in the corners of this god-forsaken tree?

He slid down and stared at his hands, moving his fingers slowly. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was mechanical, nothing but gears and wires and buttons under this realistic skin. He felt weird, like _really_ weird.

Something popped into his head. He wasn't really a robot, but more of an android. Androids felt and thought and acted more, uh, human. And he was a ninja. Nothing would change that fact. Of course, these were just little truths he told himself to mend his mind, to cover the huge, recently uncovered (and not to mention quite shocking and horrid) one that had hung over him for so long.

An upset smile found his way onto his face as his lips parted, a single word coming forth. It left slight pride in its wake.

"Nindroid."

**OHMYGAWSHH GUYS, I realised a huge blunder after writing this whole thing. Jay isn't SUPPOSED to be in the freaking Birchwood Forest because he's the ninja of FREAKING LIGHTNING. DAMN IT!**

**Oh well. Sorry. X.X**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**mhmygkah. gomen.**

**So I've decided to turn this into a small small chaptered story. YES I KNOW I AM REALLY LATE IN UPDATING UNREAL AND I AM REALLY SORRY. D: but it's in progress I promise, and I plan for it to be up within the next three days. Okay? Sorry for making you put up with my s***.**

**This is kinda sad so...yeah...sorry again and reviews would be nice.**

"Jay? You in here?"

Their footsteps were less quiet than his, he noticed. He didn't glance up from his hunched-up position on the floor. His brothers came into view, Cole, Kai, and Zane...

"Jay, what's wrong?"

The fire ninja stared down at him puzzlingly, spiky bangs shading his concerned eyes. "Are you hurt? It's not natural for you to be so quiet."

_No, I just found out that I'm a nindroid_. He'd never found it hard to be sarcastic until now. That was probably because the facts were true. The cold, hard facts. He wasn't alive.

He sighed and picked up the blueprints again. He still didn't really understand. His humour, it had always come naturally. But he wasn't supposed to be funny. Androids aren't funny. They're emotionless and cold and empty. Maybe he was a cyborg or something? These blueprints stated otherwise though...

He glanced at them once more and stood up, feeling a little shaky. He had to admit, the confusion in those three pairs of eyes was kinda amusing. But that was beside the point. Reaching to the side of his chest, he pressed his skin a little, feeling it shift under his fingers, and shuddered. A clicking sound pierced the dead quiet, and out swung his chest panel door thingy. He wasn't sure what it was called. Sue him.

Kai, Cole and Zane shouted, cried and gasped respectively. "Th-The fudge, Jay?" Kai stammered. "What!?"

He swallowed, albeit very nervously. "I—uh, I didn't know either. Until today, that is. And I saw these and, uh..."

"You are an android," Zane whispered. _Well, thank you Captain Obvious. I really didn't know that. _He wanted to smile at his own internal remarks but couldn't seem to find the energy. His irises shifted, looking Zane up and down. Zane could have played the part of a nindroid better than he could. Zane was all serious and quiet and stuff. He, Jay, could never be that guy. Sure this nindroid crap had jammed his system (literally), but he knew this silence wasn't gonna last. Whoever built him must have programmed him to be funny or some crap like that.

Cole was still gaping, Kai was staring at him with this strange look in his eyes, and Zane was peering curiously at the small buttons on his chest panel. "What's a 'funny switch?'" he asked. Puzzled, the nindroid glanced down at himself. He hadn't thought to really look at the buttons and switches yet. _Silly Jay._

A funny switch, flicked to ON. The green light practically smiled at him.

Something clicked.

His eyes seemed to light up. "Oh! The reason I always had a sense of humour, though I am a nindroid, was because my funny switch was always on. The funny switch programmes me to be, well, funny," he stated. He finally got it! Ha!

Wait...that meant something. This was proof he didn't have a soul. He still wasn't human, or half human, or anything—it was just fancy programming. Disappointment cloaked his heart. Damn. He'd had some hope before, but...

"What happens if you turn it off?" Cole questioned with a raised brow. He answered it with a flick of the switch.

**Shwup. **He couldn't really describe the feeling that came next. Suddenly, he felt a little sadder, a little slower, a little colder. Then a lot colder. The sparks that seemed to be ever-present in his tingling skin all died out. There was nothing, it just felt...empty. Like he was hungry, but yet not hungry. He blinked, looking down at his hands. They were still the same. Everything was the same on the outside, but on the inside... Geez, if he'd been feeling empty just now, he had to be completely sucked dry right now.

"Jay?" Kai asked. His voice sounded a little more stoic. "How do you feel?"

Naturally, he would have started stammering or at least muttered an 'uh' or 'um'. But there was nothing. His mouth wouldn't form those stupid little sentence fragments, because it gave off this sense of informality, and informality meant carefree, and carefree meant laughter, and light, and funny.

"Hollow." It was honestly the best way he could have put it.

"This is fascinating," Zane said, looking up from the wiring to my brothers. "The gears are perfect, the wiring, the arrangement. It's all perfect and exact."

Jay didn't like this. He flicked the funny switch back on.

**Swoosh.** Everything came back. The room was warmer, he felt faster and happier, and the sparks filled his body all the way from his head to his fingertips to his toes. A smile reappeared on his face, but it still didn't last for long. Zane straightened, and he shut his chest panel with an uncomfortable silence in the air.

Cole put a hand on his shoulder. _Here comes the talk. _"Jay, just because you're some robot, that doesn't mean you're not part of the team. It doesn't mean you're anything different from us."

"Yeah, you're still our brother," Kai added, "gears or not."

He shook his head. "I...I don't know guys...I mean, I know that and all, but you don't know what it feels like, it's just so weird knowing you're not muscles and skin and blood and all that, you know?"

Cole's lips danced into a smile. "I know we can't know what it feels like, but what I do know is that all this does is make you a better fighter, a better ninja."

"And the serpentine are still on the loose. We need you, Jay." Zane nodded.

He gulped again at the awkward silence. They were being so supportive, he couldn't take it. Why? He didn't understand. _Why would they accept me as one of them? I'm different! I'm nothing! I'm a freaking hunk of metal walking around! I am no equal to a human being!_

He was nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

"I...I can't," he said finally, voice shaking and static-y. He didn't meet his brothers' eyes. He listened to their quiet footsteps as they began to leave, climbing up and up the spiral staircase and away from him, maybe forever. He felt the stab of cold, hard cruelty in his chest, like a knife stuck through the damned steel that he was and twisted around, hitting every sensory device in his body.

The door slammed shut, the echoes ripping in the silence. The parrot, still perched on the staircase, dipped its head and swooped down to him, landing cleanly before him. It cocked its head, beady black eyes shiny.

Jay sighed and fell to his knees.

He cried.


End file.
